Abby's Winchester
by 1noel11
Summary: Abby helps out a Winchester when she was younger and now its the Winchesters turn to repay
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Supenatural**

Prologue

Abby was nine. She was walking down the street with her two best friends, Jillian and Tommy, talking about school. A girl the same height as Abby ran out of in Ally in a blind panic and into Tommy, both falling to the ground with an oof. The girl started crying "Desole. Don let him get me. Help m'" The girl crawled over to the wall and curled up. They heard rapid approaching footsteps, Abby took off her Jacket and put it around the girl, and Tommy put his hat on her. A tall dark man rounded the corner he had dark mean eyes. "Ya'll see a brat come dis away?" Abby shrank back and put and helped the girl up. The girl hitched a sob and coughed from crying to hard. "Yeah she pushed Susie over. Your such a baby" Tommy said putting an arm around her. The girl tried to move away. The man stared at the girl with more interest then Abby liked. Abby stepped into his line of vision "She went that way" she pointed in the direction the girl had been running. The man sneered and went away. The three kids ushered the girl around the corner. "Are you ok kid?" Jillian asked. The girl looked up at them and took off the cap "Merci" then the jacket "Merci" "So," Tommy asked, "Who was that you were running from?"  
>"De Antiquary" The girl whispered. The three gasped, the Antiquary was the biggest boogy man in all of New Orleans. Abby pointed to herself "Abby." Jillian copied "Jillian." Tommy stepped next to Abby "Tommy" he said. The girl nodded "Hunt'r" She whispered she offered a small smile before taking off running in the other direction. Abby watched wondering if shed ever see her again.<p>

Abby was sixteen, and had just moved into a new house with a pool. She was getting ready to go swimming. She screamed when she saw the gator at the bottom. She called animal control and they said they'd have some one out in a few minutes. A teenager the same age pulled into the drive in a red pick-up truck. Abby went out to meet them. The teenager who climbed out smiled at Abby "'Allo Abby" "Hunter?" Abby hugged the other girl. "Where's the gator?" Hunter asked and Abby led the way to the backyard. Hunter used her pole and pulled him up to the surface and out of the water. She saddled him and wrapped tape around its mouth and threw a towel over its face. "I thought you said it was big, 4 feet ain't big." Hunter said with a smile. Abby smiled back "Well it is to me" Hunter smirked picked up the gator and put it in the back of her truck "Shalom Abby" Hunter said before backing out of the drive and leaving.

Abby was in college in New York and was kidnapped by a very big man. Abby screamed seeing the yellow eyes and fangs of her attacker. Abby thought she was going to die chained up down there. She heard the bunker door swing open three gunshots go off, Footsteps coming down the stairs and another gunshot. Abby felt the chain go limp, she just cried. She felt a hand ushering her to get up "Its okay mon ami. Yer safe now"the voice said and helped her up to the surface. Abby heard two other voices somewhere. Abby relaxed hearing a Cajun accent and sat down against an old impala. The woman worked fixing Abby's ankle. "C'mon mon ami" The woman said and helped her into the back of the impala. "Abby yer safe now. Where ya want us to drop ya off" The woman said. Abby rattled off the university address. The two other voices climbed in to the car and they headed to the university. The woman helped her to her room. Abby woke up the next morning thinking it was all a bad dream, till she saw the note left on a cup of cafpow. ~Abby yes last night was real. I'm glad me and my brothers found ya when we did. The creature was a werewolf. This might help with the stress. -Hunter W. ~ then a phone number was put on there. Abby added the number to her phone.


	2. Meet Hunter

"Abby Where are you?" McGee asked over the phone as he traced the signal. "I don't know. I got lost" Abby replied looking around the dark ally. She let out a scream as someone or something grabbed her. Abby turned and saw Fangs in her face, then heard a gunshot go off and her attacker moved away hissing. "ABBY!" McGee yelled. "I'm ok" Abby said as a motorcycle came into the ally. The light illuminating her attacker. "Hey Fang Face!" The motorcyclist yelled. 'Fang Face' looked at the cyclist and hissed as it slunk into the shadows. The cyclist put the sawed off rifle back in the bag and moved over to Abby helping her up "You ok mon ami?" Abby nodded getting a good look at her saviors face then gasped "Hunter?" The biker looked at Abby "Abby?" The two hugged "its been to long, my friend." Hunter said. "Hello?" McGee said. "Oh McGee, I totally forgot I was on the phone. I'm ok. Hey Hunter you know how to get out of here?" Abby said, Hunter nodded and watched the shadows. "Hey, Abby we ain't got much time, sparkles will be back. We gotta move now," Hunter said sounding like her marine father. Abby nodded and climbed on the bike "Bye McGee" Abby hung up and hung on as they tore out of the ally. "Hey hunt was that what I think it was?" Abby asked "A vamp? Yeah. Got somewhere safe I can drop ya off, if not I'm taken ya to the ranch." Hunter said. Abby nodded and rattled off Gibbs address. Hunter headed that way. They arrived. Hunter grabbed her bag and went to the door with Abby. They waited a few seconds and Gibbs answered surprised to see Abby and her friend. Abby went in "Hunt how long you in DC?" "Just a few days." Hunter said following her in. Hunter turned to face Gibbs "Hunter Winchester" "Gibbs" the two-shook hands. Gibbs noticed the gun in the back of Hunters pants and the sawed off rifle in the bag. The three sat down in his living room. "Abby its good to see ya again, but if I want to catch up with my brothers I gotta go." Hunter said and Abby nodded and they hugged. Gibbs phone rang "Boss Abby wont answer her phone" McGee said. "Shes here, with her friend. Run the name Hunter Winchester, call me back if you get anything." Gibbs said before hanging up "Your father wouldn't happen to be John Winchester would he?" "He is. Wait you ain't Gunny Gibbs, is ya?" Hunter asked. Gibbs chuckled and nodded. "Its an honor to meet ya sir" hunter said, shook his hand again and left. She revved her bike and sped down the road. McGee called back "Hunter Winchester, the middle child of three. Their father was a marine. He took his family off grid when his wife died in a fire. Hunter and her brothers are wanted for anything from grave desolation to defacing public property to insurance and credit card fraud." McGee said, "She was a marine till she was let go to recover from being shot three times in the chest. She has a purple heart, Boss, she also highly decorated and a sniper." Gibbs nodded "thank you McGee." Turning to Abby as he hung up "Your friend is very interesting."


	3. Team Gibbs meets Hunter

Hunter walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen and towards Gibbs. The Agents looked up to see her. Gibbs smirked seeing her. "I'm here to see Abby Scuito" Hunter said and gave a small smile to Gibbs. Gibbs got up and motioned for her to come with him. Hunter followed Gibbs. Tony looked at Ziva and McGee before following Gibbs. The two agents followed Tony. The elevator ride was quiet. Gibbs was first out followed by Hunter, Ziva, Tony and Tim. Abby turned to look, she squealed in delight and picked Hunter up. " Careful Abby, no need t' pull my stitches" Hunter said as the Goth set her down. "Sorry. What happened? Was it one of your hunts? It was wasn't it?" Abby asked jumping up and down. Hunter just nodded. Tony coughed into his hand to get their attention. Hunter turned and looked at them, Abby smiled "Oh my Gosh. Guys this is Hunter. Hunter you already know Gibbs, Then that Tony, Ziva, and Timmy" Abby said. Hunter tipped her cowboy hat "Nice to meet ya'll." "So why are you here Hunter?" Abby asked. Hunter pulled something out of her jacket pocket "I need ya to run this. Me and Dean are worried about what it is." Hunter said and handed her the bottle. Abby took it and opened it and pored some onto a slide and into a tube, to separate it. Ziva studied Hunter who smirked "ya like what ya see Miss Ziva?" Hunter said and gave a short laugh at the look that crossed Zivas face. "'Scuse missur Gibbs. There a rest room around here?" Hunter said. Gibbs nodded "Ziva show her the way" Ziva nodded and Hunter followed her. Hunter took off her jacket revealing her hands, wrist and forearms being wrapped and scars riddling her upper arms. Ziva looked surprised. "Agent Ziva can you see if my stitches pulled free, it feels like dey did" Hunter asked. "Of course" Ziva responded and Hunter pulled up the back of her shirt revealing red bandages wrapped around her torso. "I think they did" Ziva said. "Well shit. Hunter said, "I shouldn't of trusted Dean to do dem right. Ya'll got a medic here?" Ziva nodded as Hunter slid her jacket back on. "Follow me" Ziva said and led the way down to Autopsy. "Ducky this is Hunter. A friend of Abby's. Abby hugged her and pulled a few of her stitches out can you fix them?" Ziva asked. Ducky chuckled "Of course, tell Gibbs and Abby where she is" Ducky said "Miss Hunter, care to take a seat and show me?" Hunter took off her jacket and shirt, rolling up her tanktop so Ducky could see all the bandages. Ducky unwrapped them "Well Miss Hunter what happened?" "I was helping my broders on a hunt. And it caught me by surprise. I don't know what it was." Hunter said then hissed as cold air hit the open wounds. "My my" Ducky said "Mr. palmer a needle please" Hunter held onto the edge of an Autopsy table while Ducky stitched one of the claw marks closed. Gibbs and Tony walked in when he started the second that had opened. Hunter's glare at Tony said not one word. Gibbs studied the scars that were visible. Ducky finished and wrapped her up again. "Thank you Ducky" Hunter said and pulled the tank back on. From where Gibbs was standing he could see three old bullet wounds around her heart. Hunter slipped into her shirt and Jacket. "Thank you Ducky" Hunter said again. "Its fine Miss Hunter. Do ask your brothers what it was." Ducky said. "I will" Hunter offered a smile and stood straight cracking her shoulders and neck. Gibbs head slapped Tony. Tony flinched "what was that for?" "Fer staring" Hunter said. Tony looked up at the woman who was a few inches taller. "Don't make a sniper mad" Gibbs said and Hunter smiled. Gibbs answered his phone "yeah Abs shes right here, well be up in a second. Abby's got your results." Gibbs said. Hunter followed him to the elevator. Abby waited for them "Its blood with a lot of sulfur." Abby said. Hunter studied it and pointed at a black cell "Whats dat?" "Contaminated blood." Hunters eyes studied the screen "God Sammy what have you gotten into" she breathed out. "You said Sulfur?" Abby nodded. Hunter flipped open her phone and called Dean. "Its what you tought it was. Did you take de rest from him?" Hunter sighed hearing a no. She snapped it shut "What is it?" Abby asked. "Some weird shit Sammy's hooked on. It was good to see ya Abs. Mr. Gibbs" Hunter tipped her hat and left the Lab. Tony escorting her out.


	4. Silly Tony

Sorry its short. I donot own NCIS or Supernatuals

Hunter was back in DC. She heard gunshots and headed for it. She had lost the werewolf in the crowds. Hunter had her gun ready; she was shocked to see one Tony Dinozzo shooting at the wolf. Hunter took one shot and the thing fell forward in front of Tony. Tony watched in horror, as it turned human. Hunter walked towards him already tucking away her gun "You all right?" "What just happened? How is that possible?" Tony started asking a lot of questions. Hunter slapped him "Shut it! Are ya alright?" Tony looked at the woman who had saved his life. He placed a memory from two years ago, this was Abby's friend "I'm fine. What was that?" "Werewolf. You saved my ass, and a few other dozen peoples. Let me guess ya ran from it?" Hunter said and Tony nodded. Hunter snorted "Get back home missor Dinozzo, tell Abby I said hello." Hunter turned on her heel stepped over the body and went on her way. Tony watched her go, and then he realized she had said his last name. Tony ran after her only to find her nowhere in sight.


	5. CH 4

"Freeze NCIS!" Gibbs yelled then noticed tee gun "Drop Your Weapon!" The figure they had spotlighted with flashlights dropped the gun and it landed with a clank. They held their hands by their head as they turned around. The flashlights bouncing off the sunglasses she wore. The figure turned their headed to the woods near them and the agents saw something shoot out and hit her. The figure was thrown out of the light. "Damn it!" The figure yelled as they landed. A man looked at them, his eyes glowing yellow. Gibbs realized it was the marine in autopsy. "How many of ya fuckers are ya?" The Woman yelled and barreled into the light tackling the creature. The marine growled and threw her off "We will win Winchester." The marine growled and threw her off. The woman, Hunter, grabbed her gun and shot him three times in the chest. "I hate reflections." She spit on it for good measure before turning to the astounded NCIS agents and using the rifle as a cane to lean on and smiling. "You want it or can I burn it?" She asked and sighed hearing the click of the gun. Hunter tossed the gun to the them "Its rock salt and silver flakes. It ain't gonna kill human, just these Bastards" she kicked the body. Gibbs checked the gun and opened the shell she was telling the truth. The three agents still had their guns pointed at her. "Who are you?" Tim asked. The woman faked being hurt "I'm offended Agent McGee." She smirked at the looks she got, and then heard a flutter of wings. "You couldn't of shown five minutes ago!" The woman said spinning around to look at the man who had just appeared. "I am sorry but I was otherwise occupied." The man said and looked down at the woman. "Idjit. Anyways, Cas these are NCIS agents Gibbs, Ziva David, Tony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee. Team Gibbs this is Castiel. Missour Gibbs tell Abby I said hello. And she needs to replace her sigils, their fad'n." Gibbs nodded and tossed the rifle back. Hunter caught it with ease. The agents had lowered their guns and were watching the woman. Hunter looked up at Cas "Anymore?" Cas shook his head. "Den lets burn and find de last one." Hunter said and pulled a box of rock salt from her pocket and poured it on the corpse then some lighter fluid and tossed a match on to it. It turned to ash in seconds. Hunter smirked nodded and disappeared with Castiel. "Boss, did our killer just disappear?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded "Yup" "McGee clean up the ash" Tony said. McGee did as told.


	6. FBI

Gibbs watched the man interrogation. The man said his name was John Matthews. Facial recognition said Dean Winchester. This man had killed a marine believing the man was possessed by a demon. Gibbs looked at the text he got from Tony-2 FBI agents are here for Dean- Gibbs headed up to the bullpen. The two 'FBI Agents' whipped out their badges. The man spoke "You have a Winchester in custody? They are very dangerous." Gibbs nodded and had Tony go get Dean. Dean looked at the two agents and held back a smile, seeing it was Hunter and Sam. Hunter put her own cuffs on Dean. Sam nodded good-bye to agent Gibbs and headed back to the elevator with Dean, and headed to the lobby. Cas appeared n the elevator before they got to the lobby where two real FBI agents were waiting to pick up Dean. Cas teleported them into the impala. The impala pulled out of a coffee shop parking lot and they headed out of DC.  
>The two real agents, Agent Hendrickson and Fernell walked out into the Bullpen. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Fornell introduced team Gibbs to Hendrickson, who would be taking over their case and asked o speak with the Winchester. "You just missed him. Two other FBI agents just with him." McGee said. "What were there names?" Hendrickson asked "Uh, Christo and Huntsman." McGee said before adding, "They never made to the lobby. And the camera in the elevator is black." Hendrickson sighed, "He got away again. Its impossible to keep any of them in custody longer than five hours!" "Them?" Ziva asked. "Dean, Sam, and Hunter Winchester. They're all wanted for various crimes. Sam and Dean the most for a series of cereal killings in St. Louis." Hendrickson said. Gibbs shot Tony a look, to keep him quiet. "Do you know something Gibbs?" Fornell asked "Nope" Gibbs replied. A flutter of feathers was heard and everyone turned to see a letter floating to the ground. Ziva picked it up, it was picture of the Winchesters, Dean and Hunter flipping the camera off with both hands and Sam was shaking his head, A note was written in Sharpie: <em>Suck it Hendrickson! U ain't getting my family anytime soon. <em>Ziva swore the Hunter in the picture smirked and winked at her. She showed everyone else. Dean's eyes turned black as the FBI gents looked on, Sam had wings behind him, and hunter had glowing red on black eyes and black wings. Everyone saw the picture change back to how it had been before.


	7. Ch 6

Team Gibbs was investigating a series of Killings where the victim's hearts were ripped out. Abby recognized the pattern after a while, witnesses say they saw a black Chevy impala stop near by the scene after NCIS cleared it out and three people got out, they'd look around then leave, it was the same at every crime scene. This was the same for three or four murders till one was a civilian and with a little research turned out to be a hunter like the Winchesters. A witness saw it happen a large burly man ripped out the poor guys heart then ate it. Then five shots rang out and the man stumbled and took off running, a black motorcycle flew by chasing the man. NCIS investigated it and found a dead man a few blocks away smashed in-between a dumpster and a wall. The ally showed signs of a big fight, a destroyed motorcycle was found smashed into a wall, a lot of blood covered the ally. Ziva followed a set of footprints up a fire escape and to the roof and saw another dead man and another set of boot prints, the person had stumbled clearly injured and took a knee leaving a jean print and a print of leather gloves on the roof. The person got up and back tracked then faster footprints went for the roofs edge. Ziva went t look at the other roof and saw a body print where they had roughly landed. A pool of blood showed that they had rolled over and then gotten back to their feet and limped shown by a dragging foot towards a satellite dish. Ziva drew her gun and found there killer of the two men and in turn seemed to be in a lot worse shape then their bodies. Ziva pulled the bike helmet off and checked for a pulse. It was fait but there. She called for Ducky and an Ambulance. Ziva looked at the killer's hand they were righting with their own blood. 1 mor wol, the hand went limp and the figure blacked out the pulse was extremely weak by the time the ambulance arrived. Ziva rode with them to the hospital. The woman was in surgery for 4 hours then put in ICU. Ziva looked at the figure all bandaged up and some what cleaned up and realized it was Hunter. Ziva called Gibbs and told him. Gibbs and Abby arrived 15 minutes later. Abby gasped seeing her life long friend in the coma like state. Hunter had a tube that helped her breath and all sorts of monitors. Abby looked at the chart, 7 broken ribs, shattered right knee cap, broken left arm, concussion, fractured pelvis, fracture right arm, dislocated shoulders, broken left ankle, deep cuts, slashes and bites covering her arms torso and legs, deep gash forehead, broken right foot, a claw mark over right eye, several torn open old wounds and a puncture lung. Abby called Hunters phone since it was never found. A man answered "Hello?" "Hi my names Abby Scuito, I'm a friend of hunters shes in the hospital and pretty broken up." She said. The sound of Brakes squealed "Where?" "DC memorial." Abby replied. "We're on our way, call us back if there's any change, we'll be there by tonight." The man said and started talking as he hung up. Abby heard "I can't believe she went after the damn th-" Abby sighed as Gibbs walked back in. He kissed the top of Abby's head "We'll say shes Jane Doe s the FBI wont take her or her brothers. Abby's cell rang "Scratch that were here. What floor what room?" The man asked and shushed who was talking to him. "Uh third floor room 107" Abby replied. The man hung up Dean and Sam Winchester walked out of the elevator followed by another man. Sam broke down seeing his older sister in that state. Dean was on the verge of tears "Thanks Abby, this is Cas. I'm Dean that's Sam." Cas said Hello. Sam took the chart off the wall "Dean shes ore scrambled up then when you were in the wreck." Dean took it "Shut up" the two started fighting. Ziva broke them up before they could land blows. Abby pulled a note from her pocket "she was writing this before she blacked out." "Oh you idiot. You should've called for back up." Dean said to Hunter. "They shouldn't have been able to turn last night, if there's another one then DC's in trouble. Dean we have to find it." Sam said, "What does it mean?" Gibbs asked. The two brothers said in sync "werewolves." They looked dead serious as far as Ziva could tell. Abby gasped "at least its not windigos" That got the brothers to chuckle easing away the tension. "True. I like you Abby, your funny" Dean said and turned to Cas "stay here, and don't do anything till were back." Cas nodded and took a seat as the two brothers left the room. A nurse came in to check her vitals. Gibbs and Abby went back to NCIS and gave Cas their numbers if anything happened. Cas pulled the phone out that Dean had gave him "I hate this thing." Ziva sat next to him "Who are you?" "I am Castiel an Angle of the Lord. And current plaything of Dean Winchester." Ziva smirked "Ziva David. Its nice to meet you Castiel." She offered a hand and Cas shook it. And the two started talking.

~NCISxSUP~  
>an and Sam walked past Agents Dinozzo and McGee with out notice and went to do research on the third werewolf. Dinozzo saw the impala and motioned for them to stop. Dean rolled down the window as Tony ran over "where do you think your going?" "To the library and get some pie." Dean replied, Sam nodded "and grab a quiji board" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Go talk to agent David" Dean said and rolled up the window and pulled away. Tony and McGee ran up to find Ziva talking to Cas. Tony knocked before walking in. Cas looked at the two men very bird-like. Cas stood up and left the room so the agents could talk. Hunter's spirit followed Cas out. Cas felt her "your bored. I'll grab your ipod, if you go back to the room." The spirit became visible to Cas for a moment long enough for her to nod and appear to walk back.<p>

~NCISxSUP~  
>Dean and Sam waited for night to fall and cornered the wolf. They killed it and burned it in a few hours then went back to the Hospital. Dean considered calling Bobby but decided not to. They arrived and Cas was alone in Hunters room, while Crossroads blues By Robert Johnson played in the background. Sam pulled the quiji board out of his book bag and before he set it down the piece moved to yes. Dean smirked and changed the music to ACDC on low. Sam sat on the ground out of view from the door. Dean next to him and Cas healed Hunter a little before standing over the brothers. "Hunter we got the last one earlier. You should have called us. Or at least Cas." Sam said. The piece moved H-E D-O-E-S-N-T L-I-S-T-N 2 M-E The brothers both looked at Cas who shrugged. The song abruptly changed to Iron man from Black Sabbath. Sam picked up the piece and looked through it to see Hunters spirit rocking out to the song, he chuckled, then noticed the differences her spirit had then her body. Hunter had long black wings that were folded against her back. "Whats with the wings?" Sam asked as she turned around and flipped him off before taking the pointer and sliding it to no. Tony walked in and watched them "Whatcha doing?" "Talking to Hunter." The song abruptly changed to one direction and Tony groaned, "every time I walk in. it does that." Tony took a step away from the door and it went back to playing metalica. Dean snickered. A click got everyone's attention. Tony called a nurse in. The nurse ran in and sighed, "you heard the respirator turn off shes breathing on her own now," The nurse said. Hunters hand spazed and the nurse smiled "Shes a fighter" "Always has been ma'm" Dean replied and watched his baby sisters comatose body. Tony walked in with out the music changing and suddenly felt very cold as the lights flickered. Sam looked through the glass and saw Hunter glaring Daggers into Tony. "Cas can you heel her a little?" Sam asked and that got Hunter to turn the glare on Sam. Cas nodded and placed a hand on her forehead and let his Grace heel her some. Sam watched as she flickered out and a slight groan came from the real hunter. Then Spirit Hunter glared at Sam and swiped her hand causing a glass of water to fall off the table. Everyone looked at the cup. Hunter's head fell to the side away from the monitors and the muscles flexed slightly, causing another moan from the subconchess figure. The brothers smiled and sat in the chairs. Hunter didn't actually wake up till a week after. Gibbs was sitting in a chair reading; he had said he'd watch her while the brothers had another hunt. He looked up hearing her shift and moan. Gibbs got up "Hunter you there?" Hunter coughed and slightly nodded. Gibbs called a nurse in. The nurse checked her over and cleared away some of the machines. Hunter looked at Gibbs "Where's Dean an Sam?" She asked hoarsely. "On a hunt" Gibbs replied and hit a button on the beds remote so she could sit up. "I feel like I was thrown into a blender." Hunter said and offered a smile and cracked her neck. "Can I see my chart?" Gibbs handed it to her. She looked it over and looked at the casts that she had "The funny thing is I don feel non of it" she said and touched the scar over her eye. The flutter of wings gave Cas away as he appeared in the room. Gibbs looked at him. Hunter smiled "you have something t' do wit why ders no pain?" Cas nodded. "Can ya?" She roughly held up her left arm. Cas nodded and swiped his hand over it, healing it. Hunter moved it more freely and flexed it before rolling her shoulders "can ya tell dem I awake?" Cas nodded and disappeared. Hunter coughed again and Gibbs handed her a cup of water that she graciously accepted. Hunter rested and Abby came to see her later that evening, effectively scaring the Hunter. Hunter had been meditating when Abby burst in and squealed. Hunter jumped and the heart monitor showed her sped up heartbeat. Hunter slowed her breath to clam down "Allo Abby." Abby squealed again "I can't believe you're awake. I was so worried for you. I updated my wards. I warded the room a little." Abby started Rambling. Hunter yawned "Its good to see ya to Abs" Hunter gave her a brief hug. A nurse came in "Miss Winchester. Wed like to take some X-rays to show everything healed correctly." Hunter nodded "Ok" Hunter let them undo the sensors and moved herself into a wheel chair. The nurse wheeled her back to the room ten minutes later. "I'll be back" The nurse said and left Hunter to talk with Abby. Hunter wheeled over out of view of the door and stretched out her arms. "Which wards?" Hunter asked. Abby showed her the ones Dean and Sam put up and the ones she put up. Hunter nodded "You know I've died before, so have the boys. Dean went to Hell, survived and came back to talk about it. Sam went to heaven and came back. I ended up in both somehow." Hunter looked at Abby with Hollow eyes. Sam and dean came and the nurse cleared hunter. The Winchesters said Bye to team Gibbs and they got in the impala.<p> 


	8. Team up

7 years later…

Team Gibbs went out to an old warehouse, where a dead marine was found, along with two other bodies. Every one took a moment to look at the Black wings that spread out behind the marine. From wing tip to wing tip was 16 feet. On all three bodies the eyes were burnt out. McGee ran fingertip on the Marine and gasped, "Boss its Hunter." "Who's Hunter?" Bishop asked. "A friend." Gibbs said, "Who are the others?" "No ID boss." McGee said. "DiNozzo try to contact her brothers." Gibbs ordered "Ducky we got a time of death? Or cause of death?" "Cause of Death was more then likely a blade of some sort. I wont be able to get the time till we get her back to Autopsy." Ducky said. Bishop took pictures. Tony got through to Sam.  
><em>"Hello?"<em>

_"__Hey, its agent Dinozzo. We found Hunter. Shes dead." Tony said and Sam sighed. _

_"__Anything weird?"_

_"__Burnt out eyes and wings on the ground under her. And two other dead guys with burnt out eyes." Tony said. "Dammit an Angle got her. I'll be at NCIS in a few hours." Sam replied and hung up. _

"We'll boss. Sam knows something, he's coming in when he gets to DC." Tony said, "He said an Angle did this." Tony looked at the text he got ~Cas is coming watch out~ No sooner then that Cas showed up not two feet in front of Tony. Bishop just looked at him shocked. Gibbs walked over to Cas. Cas was searching the place, and then looked at Gibbs. The two had a silent conversation. Bishop looked at them lost. Ducky loaded up the bodies and headed back to NCIS. Cas rode back with Gibbs. Bishop finished bagging and tagging and taking pictures. She climbed into the van with McGee and Tony. Sam was waiting patiently for them back at NCIS. Sam followed Gibbs and Cas up to the Bullpen. Vance watched Sam and nodded hello. Sam looked at the pictures, "ones missing. Those two were possessed killed with Hunters demon knife. The knife is gone." Sam said and cringed at the burnt out eyes. "Where's Dean?" Tony asked. "Um, I don't know." Sam shrugged. Gibbs took Sam to ID the body; the man broke down in tears. Cas looked her over then turned to look at the corner of the room. A ghost shot out causing the lights to flicker. Every one looked at the dark figure standing in front of Cas. Then they flickered and a smile formed as they moved next to Sam. The figure spoke in enchodin/English/Demon. All of which Sam could somewhat understand. Sam stared at the figure as it took on a more solid like shape. Gibbs and Ducky watched in amazement, as the figure turned to look like Hunter, wings and everything. Hunter stood and saluted Gibbs before flickering out and the lights came back on. "Shes trapped in that form. A demonic Angel doesn't have anywhere to go." Sam said as Cas helped him stand. "Lets find the winged dick who killed my sister and gank him" Sam said down right serious. Gibbs raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. Cas disappeared suddenly. He reappeared with Dean seconds later. Dean slugged Cas before realizing who it was "sorry." Sam hugged Dean. Dean patted Sam on the back. He glanced around and saw Gibbs and Dr. Mallard hen his eyes landed on Hunters body and his eyes went black. Cas and Sam took turns explaining what happened o the way back to the bullpen with Gibbs. Dean's eyes returned to normal, he smiled at Tony "DiNozzo." Tony looked up and smiled "Dean when did you get here?" "Like five minutes ago" Dean walked around Tony's desk and leaned on it, while Sam told everyone what was going on, what to look for and how to catch an angel, which Cas was very unhappy about. The lights flickered. "But Boss, there is no such thing as Angels or Demons." McGee said. "Want to bet smart guy" Dean growled and his eyes went black. "Dean" Sam said cautiously. Tim was frozen in horror at Dean's eyes, which faded back to green. "Angles are real, Cas is one, Hunter was Demonic one." Sam said. McGee looked at Cas who disappeared and reappeared behind McGee's desk. Abby ran up to the bullpen and crushed Sam in a hug before slapping him and hugging him again. "Hey Abby." Sam said and hugged the Goth back. Abby then hugged Dean, which scared him quite a bit. The lights flickered again. "Ok, so if there real. Let me guess Vampires and Werewolves are to." "Yep, Saved Abby from a few wolves. So are ghosts, vengeful spirits, windigos, hellhounds, shape shifters and a lot of other tings. If it helps bigfoot's a hoax." dean said. The lights flickered and the dark figure of Hunter appeared looming over McGee. Bishop and Tony looked speechless at the tall dark figure. Tim looked up and met the red and black eyes and squeaked as he scrambled from his desk. The ghost spun a knife and stabbed it into the desk and vanished the lights returning to normal. "That's new," Dean said as he pulled the knife free to get the note. "Knife 4 box up 7 right 2 SE" dean said and looked at Sam confused. Sam shrugged. Cas disappeared and reappeared with a knife with symbols carved into it "Here." Sam took it and looked at the burned handprint on it "The angel didn't get away with out some pain. Hunter did us a favor she enchanted it, the angel is stuck on earth." He laughed.


End file.
